Staring Won't Make Him Fall In Love
by CielLikesSebastian
Summary: ["What are you staring at?" Ciel raised an eyebrow at the older boy. "Nothing at all," He replied smoothly. "You're just interesting."'] It was the first thing Sebastian Michaelis had ever said to him, and it definitely would not be the last. SebaCiel, AU, OOC


**["What are you staring at?" Ciel raised an eyebrow at the older boy. "Nothing at all," He replied smoothly. "You're just interesting."'] It was the first thing Sebastian Michaelis had ever said to him, and it definitely would not be the last. SebaCiel, AU, OOC**

**A/N: I really only wanted to write this for the ending.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the anime or the song.**

Ciel Phantomhive, only age six, stared at the much older boy with unease. He felt his stomach twisting and churning when the boy with red eyes smirked suddenly. He looked down at his worn out shoes with sudden curiosity, trying to ignore the raven haired boy. The piercing and playful gaze never left the little boy and he played with his hands. He bit his pink bottom lip shyly and he let his look finally meet the tall boy's. "What are you staring at?" He finally asked, working the courage and words out of his throat after they almost chocked him. He stopped breathing for a moment; just letting himself hear the fast beating of his heart, suddenly worried if he had upset the tall boy.

This upperclassman could easily beat him up, Ciel realized with sudden dismay.

The paleness left his with and he finally caught his breath with relief when the boy's smirk grew into a wide grin, head tilting with interest.

"Nothing at all," The boy replied smoothly. "You're just interesting."

Ciel shifted and his wide blue eyes widened. His eyes searched the ruby ones for any traces of lies before finally letting his words escape his throat. "Interesting? How so?" His tiny, shy, and high voice was left in the air accompanied by silence. He blinked, confused that the older boy had stopped talking.

The boy simply shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't know; you just are."

"O-Oh…" Ciel let his gaze fall back onto his undone shoelaces. "What's your name?" He bashfully asked as the raven haired boy pursed his lips.

"Sebastian," He answered. "Yours?"

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive," He announced proudly while Sebastian merely snickered.

"Oh, fancy," He sarcastically remarked while the little boy puffed out his cheeks. "Are you French?" He questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

Ciel shook his head. "No. Why?" He asked curiously.

Sebastian smirked lightly. "Ciel means sky in French; didn't your parents tell you that?" He teased lightly as he patted the child's head slightly; letting his hands feel the softness of the slate colored hair.

Ciel humphed and glared lightly. "How old are you? You are acting quite childish," He reprimanded softly. He could not help the small smile working its way onto his pretty pink lips and soon, pearly white teeth were made known when he grinned widely.

"I'm twelve; and in all honesty, you're just acting too mature for your age. You're probably around what- Seven or six? At most eight?" Sebastian crossed his arms with satisfaction at the boy's red face of anger.

"I am six! And you are just too childish for your own good." He glared with intensity and Sebastian patted his head again.

"You're just too uptight, shorty."

"Don't call me that!"

**…**

"So, how old are you now, short stack?" The fourteen year old teased as he gave the little boy a nudge.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Eight now, if you must now," He sarcastically said as he began eating his cake. He let the chocolate frosting messily get on his cheek, to which Sebastian promptly wipes it away with a napkin.

Sebastian politely rejects chocolate cake Ciel's mother offers and he turns back to the little boy. "You're eight and still haven't grown an inch."

"Shut up!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What are you staring at now?"

"You got chocolate icing on your perfectly white shoes."

**…**

"Great, you're staring at me again. You do that a lot."

Sebastian snickered.

"Why are you staring at me?" The nine year old Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"We are best friends and you did not even get me chocolate for Valentine's Day."

Ciel smirked. "I did."

"Really?"

"Just kidding."

"You're mean."

**…**

"Sebastian!" The high pitched shrill made Sebastian cringe and pull the phone away from his ear.

"Yes?"

"Come over to my house! We have important duties to take care of!"

Sebastian smiled widely; by important duties, it meant just going on imaginary adventures together. "I'll be right over."

**…**

"You're staring at me again," Ciel rolled his eyes and plopped down onto Sebastian's couch; the one he had grown so familiar to.

Sebastian merely smiled. "I have a joke to tell. Interested?"

"Quite."

"Want to know how I stopped believing in the Easter Bunny?"

Ciel hesitantly looked at his chocolate bunny that he was nibbling on. "…Go on," He urged after a sudden silence.

"Because all the eggs said made in China."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Heh."

"That's terrible; don't laugh at your own joke," Ciel scolded lightly as he bit of the ear of the chocolate bunny.

"You thought it was funny; don't lie," Sebastian rolled his eyes and adjusted his bunny ears.

**…**

"How come you didn't remind me about my homework?!"

"We're not in the same class- What did you expect?!"

"UGH!"

**…**

"Have you ever wanted a girlfriend?"

"Well..."

That was the first time Ciel and Sebastian admitted that girls just weren't their thing.

**...**

It was Halloween.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ciel raised an eyebrow as his eye peeked up at the older boy. Yes, eye. He was wearing an eye patch that made him feel like a pirate and he was using a cane that made him feel like an old man. He snickered lightly. An old pirate.

Ciel was supposed to be a young Victorian noble, but he simply felt like a pirate. He glanced at Sebastian, who was dressed as his butler.

"My young master simply looks adorable," Sebastian noted as he held out his hand. "Shall we go get candy for my little master?"

"Stop calling me that!"

**…**

"I got you this."

"This is a stuffed bunny."

"It's cute."

"Sebastian, I'm not a child."

Despite saying this, Ciel fell asleep with that bunny until he was too old for stuffed animals.

**…**

On Christmas, Ciel is a bit more nicer. He gives Sebastian a gift, of course.

"This is a drawing."

Ciel smirked.

"Of me getting beat up."

Ciel's smirk widened.

"I love it."

It fell quickly. "What do you mean you love it?!" Ciel glared harshly as Sebastian smiled slyly.

"Simply because you made it; I love it."

"Ugh, I hate you. And you're staring at me again- And you're smiling. Ew. What are you smiling for?!"

"You're blushing."

"…"

"Wait, no. Stop that. No. Wait. No-"

Ciel promptly tore the picture in half, making the older boy pout.

**…**

It is not like Sebastian never told Ciel how he felt; because once, he actually did. He managed the courage to do it, and but it was anything but perfect and Ciel did not even return the feelings.

"Ciel, I think I like you," Sebastian confessed while Ciel was lounging on his couch, watching the television with interesting.

Ciel simply grinned. "Oh, really? Want me to kiss you a lot?" He teased and he turned back to the television.

Silence reigned over the two; Sebastian sitting with pursed lips and Ciel watching the stupid sit com.

The slate hair colored boy rolled his eyes and turned back to Sebastian. "You're staring at me; what's up?"

"Ciel, I honest to God like you."

Ciel's eyes widened and he blushed furiously. "W-What?"

"I like you."

Ciel turned back to the television. "Sebastian…"

Sebastian could literally feel his heart breaking with every syllable Ciel made out. He could feel the shattering vibrations and twisting pain his heat was conjuring up, but he smiled. "It's alright if you don't feel the same; we're best friends."

He wanted to tear up, cry, scream, and yell and shake Ciel, but he sits like a statue on his couch.

Ciel nodded. "I'm sorry, Sebastian… I mean, I like you, too, it's just we're best friends and I don't like you that way…"

Sebastian wanted to tell him to stop talking, to stop speaking, to stop explaining himself, because it was only making it feel like after all that breaking, Ciel was just setting his heart ablaze.

"It's fine."

It really isn't, but he can lie with ease.

**…**

"What are you staring at now?" The now twelve year old Ciel Phantomhive glared at the older teen.

"Nothing," Sebastian coolly answered. He smirked suddenly. "Just how beautiful you are looking on this quiet evening."

"We are at Target at twelve in the afternoon and it is freaking hot and I am sweating like crazy. How beautiful can I be?" He argued with the eighteen year old Sebastian.

"Well, if you were on your knees you would certainly be-"

"You better stop that sentence right now or so help me-"

**…**

Ciel walked beside Sebastian with nervousness finally settling in his stomach. "Sebastian, what if he doesn't show up? What if I'm left at the stupid dance by myself? Oh my God, what if he thinks I dance horribly? What if-" He was stopped midsentence when he realized the older man was just staring at him as if in a daze. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," Sebastian lied with ease, eyeing the sixteen year old boy with slight jealousy. Not of the looks the young man had; no, he was jealous of the date that was going to take his Ciel out tonight. "Just thinking of all the fun you're gonna have tonight."

But, he would not let Ciel know he was thinking that.

**…**

"S-S-Sebastian," Ciel sobbed as he buried his head in the older man's chest while Sebastian merely patted his back and embraced him tightly. The slate colored hair boy looked at him with big fat wet tears clouding his pretty blue eyes. "H-How could he break up with me? After all we had been through…"

The upperclassmen merely sighed and held Ciel close. "He's just an idiot," He comforted. He stared at him with helpful eyes and he wanted to tell him so much: That he wanted to love him, that he wanted so desperately to tell him to give him a chance, but no. He would not stoop so low to use this as his advantage. He would not let himself.

Feeling Sebastian just stare at him made Ciel uneasy. "Why are you staring at me?" He sniffled. He drew circles on the man's back and despite wanting to push the younger boy on the bed and kiss him and kiss him, he smiles.

"Nothing," Just how beautiful you are. "Nothing at all."

**…**

"So…"

"Oh, God. You're staring again."

"How about we go out sometime?"

It's been three months since the breakup.

"Sebastian…"

"Ciel, please." His eyes are pleading as he chocked out those words. "I can love you… Just give me a chance. Just one date." He looked at Ciel with slight sadness and hope.

Ciel's heart was racing so fast; he could feel his heart thump against his ribcage rapidly. With his eyes downcast, he managed out words, "Okay."

**…**

Ciel opened the door with a blush on his cheeks. "What are you staring at?" He asked after Sebastian did not say anything.

Sebastian finally forced out the words he always wanted to say. "Just at how beautiful you are."

Their first date is magic; Sebastian is kind and courteous. He walked Ciel back to his front door step, wishes him good night, and does not kiss him because he could practically feel the nervousness Ciel was emitting.

**…**

After almost three or four weeks, Ciel finally said he would like to go out on another date; much to Sebastian's relief.

Sebastian had never felt so happy in his life.

**…**

Their first kiss is magic; Sebastian could literally feel himself floating all the way home even though it was just a quick peck on the lips.

**…**

Their second kiss, Ciel finally admitted that it felt a bit more like magic.

**…**

When they finally, really kiss, it makes Ciel so out of breath, he panted and could hardly catch his breath.

Sebastian wasted no time; he pressed his lips harshly against Ciel's, and he let his tongue glide over Ciel's light pink lips until Ciel widened his mouth for Sebastian to have access.

He shoved his tongue inside and he can't help but marvel in the noises Ciel made. He feels his heart swell in pride.

When he was finally done, he pulled away to see a panting Ciel, and he just smiled and stared.

Ciel bit his bottom lip. "What are you staring at…?"

"Just at how incredibly sexy you look right now."

"_Sebastian._"

**…**

When Ciel was pinned onto the bed being thrust into in an agonizingly slow pace by Sebastian, he noticed that the man was simply just staring at him. "S-Stop staring at me!" He blushed and let out a small moan when Sebastian let hit his sweet spot.

Sebastian stopped his thrust and simply looked at Ciel before kissing him sweetly. "I can't help it; you're beautiful."

**…**

He can't help but tear up lightly watching his soon to be husband walk down that aisle with a shy smile and pink face, and he too is blushing brightly.

Ciel is biting his bottom lip when he reaches the alter and when they finally are allowed to kiss, Sebastian wastes no time kissing the hell out of Ciel.

**…**

Their first dance together is slow and romantic as the calm lyrics rang in the air.

They are whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears.

_Give me all your love now…_

"Sebastian, you're staring at me again," He teased lightly as they rocked back and forth with the soft melody playing. He had tears in his eyes as he held onto the older man's shoulders.

'_Cause for all we know we might be dead by tomorrow._

Sebastian chuckled lightly as he held Ciel close. "I know. I can't help it; you're just so beautiful like an angel."

_So let's love fully._

"And lets love loud," Sebastian playfully sang in Ciel's ear. He kissed him lightly on the ear and swayed gently to the song.

"Let's love now," Ciel sang back and he giggles quietly.

"'Cause soon enough we'll die…" They both sang softly as Ciel finally pulled back to stare the older man with the piercing red eyes. He stared at him with big wet tears in his eyes and he embarrassedly wiped away his tears.

Sebastian just kissed them away, and laughed despite his own tears to which Ciel laughed too and wiped them away with a teary smile.

'_Cause soon enough we'll die…_

**…**

"Oh my God."

"What is it, Ciel?"

"Elizabeth just got thrown into the principal's office."

"…Why…? Lizzie is sweet; why is she…"

"She apparently beat up Alois."

Sebastian sighed. "Why are our children so difficult?"

Ciel laughed. "You're going to talk to the principal; not me."

Sebastian playfully pushed Ciel. "Fine."

**…**

Ciel Phantomhive, only age seventy eight, stared at the much older man with a weak smile. He felt his stomach jumping and leaping when the man with red eyes smiled affectionately suddenly. He looked down at his hands on his lap with sudden curiosity, trying to pretend he was ignoring the raven haired man. The loving and playful gaze never left the young man and he played with his hands. He bit his pink bottom lip shyly and he let his look finally meet the tall man's. "What are you staring at?" He finally asked weakly, working the courage and words out of his throat after they almost chocked him. He stopped breathing for a moment; just letting himself hear the fast beating of his heart, not because he wanted to, but because he had to. His breathing was slowing and so was his heart beat.

The once upperclassman, his best friend, his lover, his husband could easily be affected by this, Ciel realized with sudden dismay.

The beep, beep, beep, was slowing down ever so slowly.

The paleness greeted his face with slowly and he finally caught his breath with relief when the man's smirk grew into a wide grin, head tilting with a mixture of sadness and happiness.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"Nothing at all," The man forced out with tears in his eyes. "You're just interesting."

Ciel laughed softly. "Interesting? How so?" He asked with curiosity.

Sebastian let out a chuckle and he held Ciel's hand in his own. "Haven't we had this conversation before?" He asked with his heart breaking.

Ciel laughed again with tears in his eyes. "Yeah…" He admitted, broken hearted. "When we first met… I was only six… Guess I'll leave with this conversation." He laughed heartily.

Beep…

…

Beep…

Sebastian kissed Ciel's knuckles, now crying. "Yeah, I guess so…"

Beep…

**END**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
